Dramione - Ficlets and Musings
by daswhoiam
Summary: This is a compilation of various plot bunnies inspired by prompts and my own imagination. All are Dramione in nature feel free to leave a prompt, I'm always searching for inspiration. Cover manip by: Daswhoiam
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Welcome to my collection of Ficlets. The little plot bunnies that pop up either by being inspired by a Tumblr prompt or by my own imagination. I will update as the muse hits but most likely not very frequently. :(**

 **All of these have a Dramione theme.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. I just like to play in her universe.**

* * *

 **Writing Prompt… Dramione**

 _"Keep looking at me like that," he warned, leaning casually into the counter and sipping his coffee. "See what happens."_

Two weeks he's been coming to the little Muggle cafe the same time everyday. Two weeks he's overstayed his welcome drinking his coffee and eating his slice of homemade apple pie till fifteen minutes past closing. Despite Hermione's many reminders that they close at 3 o'clock on the dot.

Draco took his usual seat at the counter. Sliding off his black trench coat, draping it over the seat next to him. Hermione pointedly said that they close at 3 as she handed him his coffee.

Turning to the apple pie displayed just to her right she lifted the dome cover to cut a slice. Her eyes shifting to Draco to stare daggers at him.

"Keep looking at me like that," he warned, leaning casually into the counter and sipping his coffee. "See what happens."

Hermione raised her eyebrows to that then narrowed her eyes, a mischievous smirk graces her lips. She moved back to place the plate with the pie on the counter. Leaning in closer as she did so she said. "Don't think you can come in here and…"

He words were cut off as in one swift motion Draco moved aside to coffee and pie, grabbing her by the collar he pulled her into him crashing their lips together. Slowly he loosened his grip on her collar cupping her cheek with one hand then letting go to thread his other hand in her thick curls.

Her mind went blank for a moment returning the kiss with just as much passion. Suddenly the realization that she was kissing Draco Malfoy made her senses come crashing down on her, placing her hands on either side of Draco's shoulders she shoved him away from her.

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, lips bruised, eyes sparking with a mixture of rage and desire. Draco whipped around the counter standing a mere foot away from her. His towering form would have been threatening to most but Hermione pulled herself to her full height though still a head shorter than him. Her voice quivering in anger she said. "How dare you manhandle me like that… Who do you think…"

Again Draco's lips cut her off, but this kiss was not as rough. This time he pulled her flush against his body, wrapping one arm around her waist the other between her shoulders his fingers tangling in her hair again. She melted into him again, snaking her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through his soft platinum locks as her nails scratched his scalp. Draco let the moan vibrate between them. Both needing air at this point broke the kiss. "See Hermione, I told you something would happen."He ended with a smirk.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Help me Granger"**

 _Setting: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies ( Maternity Ward)_

Draco looked like hell. He felt as though he was hit with by a truck. It seemed as though he could not catch his breath. His chest hurt from the constricted feeling of helplessness. There in the bed lay his ill wife. Next to her bedside their daughter Lyra wrapped in a nest of pink blankets that looked like a mound of spun sugar.

Sitting in the chair across from them he looked over and sighed. A heavy emotional laden sigh. Astoria gave birth to Lyra 4 weeks early. Though technically full term Lyra was still considered one day premature. The pregnancy and delivery were not easy on Astoria, she was sick and nauseous for most of it and during the delivery she refused all of the pain potions offered to her.  
Draco had seen people being tortured but to watch his wife's pain during childbirth almost made him faint. If it was not for Healer Hermione Granger in his ear the whole time coaching him to be strong for Astoria he most likely would have.

The door clicked open gently and as the aforementioned witch poked her head in quietly. Noticing Draco slumped in the chair she glided over to him with a cup of tea in her hand. "Draco?" She said barely above a whisper.

He lifted his head from his hand to meet her face. Noticing the cup of tea he gladly took the it then taking a brief sip muttered a quiet thanks. Hermione nodded and gave him a half grin. "You look like hell, you should get some rest." She said.

He looked intensely at her, his grey eyes couldn't hold any fire. He was tired and worried and felt helpless. "There is no rest for the weary Granger."

"Look I can't have three sick Malfoy's on my hands. What would the world think?" She said but there was humor in her tone.

Draco snorted at that. "I suppose not but… I…Granger I feel helpless. Look at them. What can I do to make them well? How could I even begin to…" Hermione cut in.

"You are not helpless… Look take off your shirt." Draco shot her a look of complete horror.

"I am not making a pass at you, you arrogant git. You want to help so I'll show you how. Maybe in another lifetime where I'm a pureblood and you're a Muggle born with bad hair." She retorted. Draco softly chuckled slowly doing as she said and unbuttoned his shirt shrugging it off.  
Hermione walked over to the bassinet carefully picking up baby Lyra.

"Recline a bit." She said while unwrapping Lyra from the blankets. Once Draco was a comfy position, Hermione placed Lyra wearing only a diaper and knit hat, on his bare chest. The warmth seemed to make Lyra's skin more pink. Hermione draped the blanket over the pair.

"Is this all Granger… Just this will help?"  
His voice laced with doubt.

"Yes it's part if it. You are using skin to skin to promote a bond and pass on positive energy to her. Talk to her Draco. Tell her happy, soothing things, tell her about… How you love to fly or how much you love your wife.. Tell her how much you love her. Encourage her, let her feel your warmth. It will help both now and in the long run." She said shooting a quick glance to Astoria.

"She will be alright Hermione…" He began but Hermione cut him off.

"She will be fine… The three of you will." Hermione said with confidence. Just then Draco looked down at little Lyra. Her eyes were open fixated on his face. "Hello stardust, I'm your father. Mum is in bed under the weather now but she'll be up to play with you soon enough…" He softly spoke to the babe in his arms.  
Hermione looked over to see the Lyra had Draco's same eye color.

"…this here is a friend of Daddy's. She's helped quiet a bit with you, Lyra Jean…"  
Hermione gasped at hearing her middle name.

"Draco… You don't have to…" He cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"I don't, but you've helped me Granger." He said looking up to smile at her.

 **The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing prompt - Letting go**

The arrangements were made with care for every detail. Everything had to be perfect, the flowers, the music, the speeches that spoke of love and life. Nothing was left to chance. The church was filled with family and friends. People from miles away were in attendance. Though none could offer any real comfort. Not even those who were as close as brothers could offer any solace.

And there she stood at her Mother's funeral in the mass of crying people, the only one with clenched fists and dry eyes. Hermione did everything to protect her. The vile twist of fate was like a slap in the face.

Draco walked up to the coffin cautiously, then looked over to Hermione, he knew she was having a hard time accepting her Mother's death. He also knew that she had to break past the barrier in order to fully grieve. Leaning closer to her, he whispered. "Let go, Hermione." Startled by his voice and his proximity, Hermione slowly turned her head to look at him.

"If I cry that means she's really gone." She said. "If she is really gone the I've failed her." Hermione concluded.

"You've failed no one especially your Mother. It was a random act of violence. The only one to blame the bloke behind bars." He voiced in a low tone.

"But Draco…I…I don't know…" She was cut off as he turned her body towards him. "I know you are strong but now is not the time. Now you need to let go and say goodbye. Just for now… You carry her with you wherever this journey takes us." He was cupping her cheeks as his gentle gray eyes met her sad browns.

"She was my first friend…the only one who truly understood me. Even when I didn't understand myself and now… Now she's gone and… No one understands…I..I'm no one's little girl any more. I'm alone, all alone and scared and mad and it hurts…..it hurts so much…" The words poured out of Hermione as the emotions finally found their release. Salty tears spilled from her eyes running down her cheeks and over Draco's hands that were still holding them.

He pulled her close to him, she buried her head into his chest. Draco held her as the sobs racked her body. "It hurts, I know… But you are not alone Hermione. You have Potter and Weasley and… Well you have me too." He finished as she looked up at him with her tear stained face.

Taking a step back as she turned to face the casket again, she held his hand. "You won't let go, right?"

Looking down at her, he uttered. "Never."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Inspired by promptsonpaper**_  
 _ **"And there she stood at her Mother's funeral in the mass of crying people, the only one with clenched fists and dry eyes."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing prompt - Soup Kitchen**

Hermione was busy organizing the staff delegating their duties for the day. It was going to be a busy one as an impending storm was on the horizon bringing freezing rain and blistering winds. The shelter that she ran in her parents honor hosted about fifty to sixty beds and served hot lunches and dinners to those less fortunate. She also helped with housing as well as job placements. It was a tough job but the reward was worth it in the end.

Though the shelter was in the Muggle world, Hermione had a floo connection in her office. As she was walking through the door out stepped Draco Malfoy. His sudden appearance startled her as she jumped at the sight on him clutching her heart.

"Jeeze Malfoy, you scared me and you are late." She stated settling into her desk taking a beat to collect her nerves.

"Good day to you too Granger, besides my appearance is not as unsightly as your hair or that sweater." He snuffed at her, dusting off floo powder from his clothes.

She glared at him for his comments, letting out an agitated sigh she said. "I don't know how I let Harry talk me into you helping here. Couldn't you sweep the floors at the joke shop."

"Yes, well it's no picnic for me either Hermione (saying her name in a sing song manner) Potter has this righteous idea that I need to 'earn my keep' if I am to stay at Grimmauld Place. The bloody house belongs to my family, I have Black blood the wards recognize that..." Hermione cut off his rant.

"Seriously Malfoy can you not complain about how hard you have it when we are about to serve people who really have no place to go in this world." She said in an annoyed tone.

Draco stood a bit taller, staring intensely at her, he then closed his eyes to internally count till his rage subsided. Letting out a breath so that his nostrils flared a bit he said in a low tone. "I have been fucking disinherited and kicked out of the only home I have ever known. It may seem like a first world problem to you but it is still a problem that affects me whether you care or not."

Hermione was taken aback by his admission, she sat up straighter in her seat and observed Draco. She really had not considered his situation, she comprehended the words but never really felt true empathy towards him until now. Standing from her desk she walked over to him and said. "I'm sorry, I was being incredibly insensitive towards you. I'm sure what you are going through is not easy for you but it will work out in the end I'm sure of it."

"Fine, let's get this day over with." Draco muttered as he followed Hermione out of her office and down to the kitchen area. Once there, she introduced him to the rest of the volunteers then she proceeded to get him 'geared up' for food prep.

"I need you to peel five pounds of potatoes." She said.

"But before you start, here is an apron so your clothes don't get dirty. A set of gloves, make sure you change them if you touch any other surface, we don't want any cross contamination, oh... and a hair net." She concluded.

Draco looked aghast. "I am not wearing that!"

"You are preparing food so you have to." She said simply with a cheeky grin on her face as if daring him to defy her.

Draco scowled as he took the apron, violently tying it to his person then he begrudgingly took the hair net, tucking his platinum locks safely inside. Last were the gloves. Hermione stood back and tried not to chuckle at his appearance. "They must have a double extra large one to hold your monstrous hair." He sneered at her amusement.

"Actually, no, I am a horrid cook so I don't usually touch the food. Besides I have to make sure the additional supplies arrived, the beds have extra blankets and the tables are set." She said matter of fact with a smirk, just then out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco about to draw his wand. Rushing close to him, her body almost flush to his she whispered. "You can't use your wand, the peeler is on the counter."

"Five pounds of potatoes by hand, ugh the indignity." He muttered then looking down to her he continued. "Is there another reason you are still invading my personal space Granger?"

Hermione gave him a curious look then quickly realized just how close she was standing to him. She muttered a hasty apology hoping he would not notice the blush on her cheeks. Draco did of course and when she turned back to catch a glimpse he flashed her a wicked smirk.

 **The End**

* * *

Inspired by mouserzwuzhere: "I need you to peel five pounds of potatoes."


	5. Chapter 5

**She's having a baby**

* * *

 _Wizengamot (Lower Courts) - Draco Malfoy vs. Wiz Pop Industries._

Sitting at the defendants table Draco noticed Hermione as she walks in mere minutes before presenting his case. "Granger, are you alright? You are looking pale and clammy and dare I say you are breathing heavy." He noted, concerned that she was not looking as healthy as she had the previous week nor as put together.

Hurriedly she replied. "Yes, yes... everything is fine. Don't worry we are all prepped for this so we're good... definitely good." She let out a puff of air after. Draco eyed her suspiciously. Something was up with Hermione and it was not nerves about this case. This case was a walk in the park for her. The brightest-witch-for-her-age could defend this baseless accusation of _use of proprietary information_ with her eyes closed, however today her overall appearance said otherwise. Draco glanced to her hand that was holding the edge of the table in a white knuckling grip. As he reached out to grasp her wrist, the Chief Warlock entered the courtroom.

The Auror called the room to order, then the Chief Warlock instructed the council to present their sides of the events in question. Once the Plaintiff concluded their presentation the Chief Warlock turned his attention to Hermione and Draco. Hermione took a beat to stand before him to present their defense of the charges against Draco. Draco watched Hermione with great unease and as she sat down, Hermione let out a deep sigh while rubbing her swollen belly.

Suddenly in the middle of the opposing lawyer questioning the plaintiff, Hermione let out a scream. All attention turned to her as Draco reached out to comfort her. "Hermione what's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked, alarmed by her outburst.

The Chief Warlock banged his gavel to bring the room to order. "Miss Granger is there an issue?" He asked her in a stern tone not appreciating the disturbance in the proceedings. Hermione shrugged off Draco's embrace as she attempted to stand to address the Chief Warlock. Bracing herself heavily on the table she rose to her feet. Then, much to her chagrin Hermione's water broke. "Granger, what the bloody hell! You've been in labor this whole time.' Draco took control of the situation barking orders to the Aurors and other staff. "You there let St. Mungo's know Hermione Granger is in labor and we are on the way in." Pointing to another staff member "Go message Miss Granger's husband tell him she is in labor and to meet us at the hospital." Draco was so busy delegating that he missed the puzzled look the staff member shot him as well as the slight shake of Hermione's head to her. "Your honor, may we use the floo in your chambers to get Miss Granger to the hospital?" Draco asked in a pleading tone but his eyes told another story, one of ' _even if you refuse they would use it anyway'_. Waving his hand at the Auror to show them the way, Draco turned to Hermione to say."Come, put your arm around my shoulder..."

"Malfoy, No... I...can... walk... there." She huffed out in an attempt to breathe through the pain.

"Like hell you can Granger, don't be stubborn, you can't even speak properly." He stated wrapping her arm over his shoulder he swung her legs up to carry her bridal style to the floo.

* * *

The Medi-witch met Hermione and Draco at the floo with a wheelchair to take her to the Delivery Ward. As the team helped her settle into the bed Draco was sitting close by Hermione's left side as the Medi-witch started to ask the standard check in questions.

"Full name Miss Granger?" She asked.

Hermione puffed out. "Hermione...Jean... Gra...Granger."

"Is this really necessary at the moment?" Draco's question cut in.

"It's fine... Malfoy." She said reaching for his hand that was resting on the rail of the bed.

"Are you the Father?" The Medi-witch asked Draco.

"No... no he is my client." Hermione puffed out.

The Medi-witch raised an eyebrow at that. Draco caught her reaction, quelling her curiosity he grumbled. "She's my lawyer." Then turned his head so only Hermione could hear, he mumbled."Half wit." Hermione just squeezed Draco's hand at the comment.

"Ah, right... Father's name then." The Medi-witch continued.

"I'm sorry is my doctor on the way? Healer Elmsworth... She ... should be...here." Hermione spoke breathing through a contraction again.

"Oh, Healer Elmsworth is on leave till the weekend. We have contacted Healer Hollygood, the on call healer." Replied the witch.

"Who is that, I don't know her." Hermione said with slight panic.

" _He's_ one of the best, now Father's name?" The witch continued.

"I...don't... it was anonymous." Hermione huffed. "Is Harry and Ginny on their way? Please... I need to... know."

"They are trying to reach them, I left explicit instructions at the front desk." Draco chimed in. "And what do you mean you don't know the Father's name Granger, I would not think you would cheat on your husband." He concluded.

"You great... git... I... don't need a... I was artificially inseminated. Do you see a ring on my finger?" Hermione growled the last bit.

Draco look horrified. "You were what..." Hermione cut in.

"Please get Ginny and Harry... I have a plan... They know what it is." She said.

Just then Healer Hollygood walked in. "And who do we have here today?" He asked the Medi-witch as she handed him the incomplete check in form. "Ah, Miss Granger, I am Healer Hollygood. I see in your file that you are thirty-eight weeks along. All has been quite normal during the pregnancy. Vitals are good. Father...unknown...mm hmm."

Draco pipped up at the Healer's attempted slight. "What is that supposed to mean? Granger here is the brightest witch of her age and if she wanted to be artificially knocked up, I trust she has a good reason."He said.

The healer just eyed Draco over his gold tone wire rimmed glasses. "Smooth, Malfoy... as if this was not awkward enough... ugh." She squeezed his hand harder.

"Please... I have a plan... the music... and the pil-pillow and... and pain potion." Hermione pleaded. "Gin-Ginny has the plan and please a pain potion."

Just then another Medi-witch who had examined Hermione whispered into the healer's ear. "Ah, yes well. Miss Granger I'm sorry to say you cannot have the pain potion."

At that statement Draco shot up from his seat. "Surely you have to do something, you can't just leave her in this state." He place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, we're going to help her deliver the baby. She is fully dilated now and able to push." The healer said as the Medi-witches helped him into some sterile robes. He walked to the end of the bed, as the Medi-witches draped sheets and prepped towels for the delivery.

Seeing the action Hermione grabbed on to Draco's arm with both of her hands. "Please, this is not right. I had a plan and I can't have this baby now. I...I can't... I can't do this alone." She wailed at the end tears streaming down her face.

Draco cupped her cheeks to make her focus on him. "Look at me Hermione, you are not alone. I know this is not according to plan but you can do this and I will help you get through it ok. You take my hands and we will get through this together and at the end you will have a beautiful baby to love, yes.' He said nodding to her waiting for her to agree. As she did he continued. 'Come on then, let's meet this trouble maker of yours." He smiled brilliantly at her. She sniffed then nodded, taking Draco's hands, the healer said. "Ok Miss Granger, on your next contraction I need you to push yes. Alright then...push...1...2...3... Good, good take a minute..."

"You are doing great Granger, I'm right here with you. You are not alone in this." Draco said.

"Th-thank you D-Draco." Hermione panted as another contraction came on and she started to push.

* * *

About five pushes later, and Draco's very bruised hands, the healer announced it was a girl. Estelle Rose. Once Estelle was cleaned and checked out, the Medi-witch placed her blanket clad body in Hermione's arms. Draco leaned over to get a good look at her little pink cherub face. He smiled as Estelle opened her eyes. "Hi my star." Hermione gently cooed to her daughter.

Draco could not help it, he leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "You did well Granger, she is perfect." Hermione looked up at Draco with unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Just then the doors opened as Harry and Ginny quietly walked in.

Hermione looked over at them with a bright smile. "We're so sorry we missed her birth. I was training in France." Ginny said.

"I was on a mission for the Auror Department, strict no outside contact till the mission was over. I'm so sorry 'Mione, I know we planned on being here for you." Harry said apologetically.

"It's alright, Draco stayed with me the whole time. He's been a great help." Draco had backed away from Hermione when Harry and Ginny walked in. Once Hermione mentioned his name Harry realize he was there. Harry nodded and said "Thanks mate for taking care of our girls." Draco tipped his head then replied. "Glad to be of service."

Ginny smiled at Draco then brought her attention to the baby. "What did you name her 'Mione." She asked.

"Estelle Rose, this is your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." Hermione replied handing the baby to Ginny. "She is gorgeous!" Ginny beamed at Hermione.

"I should head out, you need to rest." Draco said in a low tone to Hermione.

"Oh, please, don't leave just yet. Can you stay a while longer." She asked.

Draco's features softened and his usual cool eyes seemed warm. "Alright I'll stay, I can have them bring up some dinner." He smiled at her.

Sometime later after Harry and Ginny left, Hermione fell asleep leaving Draco holding baby Estelle. He was rocking her in the chair when he said. "Hullo little Rosebud, prettiest flower of them all. I am your Uncle Draco. You gave your Mother some trouble today. But not to worry, she is strong and she is a fighter and you Rosie Posy have the best Mum around."

 **The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writing Prompt - Delirium**

 **"I want your cold lips and sweet kisses on my warm forehead." - enamoringsuggestion**

* * *

"'Mione!" Harry yelled through the floo, startling Hermione as she worked at her desk charting her current patient load. Hermione worked as a healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

"Bloody hell Harry, you scared me. What's going on?" She huffed, standing by the floo now.

There was a groan, then Harry muttered. "Damn Malfoy hold still." He turned back to Hermione. "Step back we're coming through." Hermione stepped away from the floo as Harry hauled a semi-conscious Draco into her office.

"What's happened to him?" She asked, draping Draco's other arm over her shoulders helping Harry set him on the couch.

"Malfoy missed work the past couple of days, I became concerned and went to his flat. I found him passed out on the bathroom floor. He is has a fever and is delirious." Harry replied concern lacing his tone.

"Potter you're a right cock blocker and a shit wing man." Draco muttered as his head lobbed to and fro.

Hermione and Harry just looked at each other, mirth dancing in her eyes. "He must have a strong strain of the flu. It's been very bad this season. Stay with him let me get a room set up." She turned to grab a piece of parchment from her desk transfiguring it into a cool towel. "Place this on his head. Be back in a minute." She concluded.

* * *

Once Draco was comfortable in a bed, Hermione ran a series of diagnostic spells. It was the rather strong strain of the flu. She had the Medi-witches start a regiment of antiviral potions as well as fever reducers and pain potions. She gave Harry a couple of preventative potions for him to take, then cleared the room.

As she went to adjust Draco's pillows he started to incoherently mutter. "Honeysuckle and sun shine." Hermione looked down at him, then moved to flip the rag on his head to the cool side. "Potter, your friend is oblivious to how beautiful she is."

Hermione froze... _He can't be talking about me_... _Don't be stupid_. She internally chided herself. "Shh.. Draco rest. You will be fine in a day or two." She placed a hand on his cheek that was still flushed with fever.

"I want your cold lips and sweet kisses on my warm forehead." Draco murmured as he turned letting sleep take him.

Hermione's heart fluttered. _He is delirious you idiot..._ she thought to herself but in a move that surprised even her, she raised up the cloth from his head and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

* * *

 **The next day**

"How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked Draco as she began to check his vitals, then laying out a series of potions.

"Like I went ten rounds with the Womping Willow." Draco groaned as he tried to sit up in bed. Hermione reached for him to assist. "Has anyone ever mentioned that you smell like honeysuckle."He concluded.

Hermione tried hard to fight the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I don't believe anyone has directly told me so." She said softly.

"Well you do, and it's quite nice." He said giving her a tired smile. He knocked back one of the potions that she handed him. Grimacing at the taste he asked. "How did I even get here. Last I remember Potter and I were at the bar having drinks."

"Well apparently you didn't show up to work for a couple of days and Harry was concerned, found you passed out in your flat." Hermione stated handing him another potion.

Draco snorted then took the potion. "St. Potter ever the hero, does he ever tire of saving us all." He said but there was no malice. Draco and Harry had developed a friendship based on sarcasm.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his statement. "Do you ever get tired of being prat?" She asked.

"Do you dear Granger, ever tire of being obliviously beautiful?" Draco said with a smirk, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hermione looked at him wide eyed as she tried to stammer out a response. "I.. um...I... What?" Draco reached for her hand and tugged her closer. He gazed into her eyes holding her attention. She swallowed hard under the intensity of his stare. Pulling her closer still he said seductively. "When I'm all better I want more of those sweet kisses." Hermione's mouth dropped as Draco gave her a wink.

 **The End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Writing prompt - Xmas Shopping**

" **Where have you been?"**

" **Hell."**

" **Oh...did you say hi to my father?"**

* * *

It was Christmas time and Diagon Alley was packed with folks doing their last minute shopping. Though Hermione had most of her shopping completed by Halloween she still needed a couple of last minute surprises for her new husband Draco. Knackered from her excursion she entered their (not so modest by her standards) townhouse.

Closing the door with a loud _thud_ , Hermione dropped her bags on the floor then dusted off the snow as she took off her winter wear. Draco came around the corner from the kitchen to greet his very tired wife with a kiss on her cold cheek and a cup of hot cocoa.

"Where have you been?" He asked leading her to the sofa.

"Hell." She replied plainly sitting closer to the fire place.

"Oh...did you say hi to my father?" Draco asked giving her a wink and a cheeky smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the question. "No but I did see Molly Weasley and she invited us for brunch on Boxing day."

Draco groaned. "Do we have to go? I hate playing nice with Potty and the Weaselbee."

"Draco Malfoy you will go to brunch and play nice or I will send back all your gifts including the one I just purchased in that little red bag." Hermione huffed.

"Yes dear." Draco conceded.

"And don't call me dear, do I have antlers? Did you put a saltlick in the hall." She continued her mini rant.

"No, I call you dear because you are dear to my heart… Though I doubt we could even see the antlers with that bush of hair on your head." Draco muttered the last part under his breath. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him. Draco chuckled at her juvenile display.

Putting down his cup then taking hers, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer so she rested on his chest.

"In the spirit of the holidays I, Draco Malfoy promise you Hermione Granger-Malfoy that I will not set one toe out of line during the Weasley's Boxing Day Brunch." He said placing a kiss on her temple.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "You promise?"

"On my honor, my dear." He said with a smile. "Now, will you show me what is in the little red bag?" Finishing with a wink.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Draco, then placed a kiss on his lips. "Fine… race you to the bedroom." She said pushing off of the sofa to pluck up the bag. Draco leapt up to meet her halfway up the stairs.

Draco wasted no time tossing Hermione on the bed and creeping up over her. Crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, Draco was the first to break it. Staring deep into her eyes he said. "Happy Christmas Mrs. Malfoy."

"Happy Christmas Mr. Malfoy." She replied.

As promised Draco behaved during brunch.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Inspired by: promptsonpaper**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Writing prompt - Jolly good fellow**

" _ **Your music sucks, and you suck, get over it."**_

* * *

 _ **June 5, 2005**_

As Draco approached the door to his shared office at the Ministry of Magic he heard the unmistakable rhythmic thumping of the baseline from one of her muggle songs.

She's in one of _those moods_ , she's going to be happy and bubbly and insufferably annoying. All "make it a great day Draco"... Yuck! He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he lets it out, opening the door at the same time. Trying to hurry past her desk before he is bombarded with all her sickening sweetness. Too late, as soon as Draco passes her desk, she is already raising to her feet.

"Good morning Draco!" Hermione chimes happily walking over to his desk as he is settling down. Draco does not notice she is holding something behind her back.

"Morning Granger, I hear you have started your dance party early today." He drawled not in the mood to talk.

"Oh, well yes. It's such a beautiful day, the sun is out and um... I scored a free cup of coffee at the bakery, which really made my day. The report we turned in last month has been given a rave review they will start to implement our suggestions. Kings told me not to say anything but how can I not…. _(She continues to babble on)..._ You just have to make it a great day Draco!"

He already has a headache between the music and her blithering on about utter nonsense, Draco is feeling overwhelmed. That and the stupid chit didn't even wish him a happy birthday! She's droned on and on about reports and sunshine she could have at least looked at a calendar this morning.

' _Whatever… not like anyone else cared to wish me anything'_ he internalized. Just as he was about to read over his notes for the day a particular song started to play startling him with the first few beats. Draco was so annoyed that the music and her voice were still going on and on that he reaches for his wand to silence the song.

"Draco, you could have asked I would have turned it down…." She started but he cut her off.

"Your music sucks, and you suck, get over it." He yelled.

Hermione looked aghast then her features fell. However, the floodgates opened and Draco could not stop the barrage of words that spilled from his mouth.

"By Merlin, Granger don't you think that all this noise first thing in the morning can be irritating? My ears are bleeding listening to the crap you call music and why are you droaning on and on about utter nonsense. Just... why? All I want to do is get my day started so I can leave early and drown myself in a bottle of Ogden's till I forget it is my birthday.

Hermione just stood there crestfallen for a moment. Then she blinked and the fire was back in her eyes. "You can be a right git Draco Malfoy! First I was playing music we had danced to that time you asked me to take you to a Muggle club. Second, I was stalling because in a few minutes the team is going to come in and sing to you for your bloody birthday. Lastly, here!" She slammed the small cello box on his desk that she held behind her back, the frosting from the top if the cupcake smashed the top of the box ruining the perfect buttercream peak.

He stared at her for a moment then looked to his desk to see the box with pink frosting smeared inside.

"You … you remembered." He said above a whisper, swallowing hard.

"Yes, it's been on my calendar for months. Many happy returns Malfoy." She said angrily as she lowered her head feeling like all the progress they had made to forge a civil working environment, a friendship even, was all for naught.

Just as she reached her seat, the office door swung open with Harry leading the way and Pansy holding a cake laden with candles.

" _For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good f.e.l.l.o.w. Which nobody can deny!"_ The group cheered and let out whistles as Draco blew out the candles. He took his eyes off the cake to notice Hermione at her desk ignoring all the festivities. Draco felt a lurch in his chest.

He was lashing out at being what he thought was ignored on his birthday. Attacking her because he thought she forgot. Feeling heartbroken that this was the first birthday without both his parents. Truth be told he actually enjoyed her company both in the office and outside it. Sure the sunshine and rainbows she would spew about sometimes could be a bit much but it was also a bit charming.

He didn't really notice the songs she was playing. That night at the club was one of the best nights he had ever had. They danced till two in the morning then hit the all night diner for burgers and fries. Hermione stating that the grease helped absorbed the alcohol… he laughed at that. Draco thought of how a slightly inebriated Hermione, who looked quite fit in her white dress, hair straighten, had moved her body. Gyrating her hips, arms in the air, moving to and fro against him. She was fun and he had fun and they'd almost kissed. The music did not suck then.

Draco looked down again at the ruined cupcake in the box. He did that, he thought. Ruined her happy mood because he was feeling badly. Instead of letting her shine her beautiful light on him to help chase away his shadows.

Everybody had left the office by now so it was just Hermione and Draco. He sat there for a few minutes trying to pluck up the courage to apologize. He'd hurt her feelings, he knew that. Draco cut a generous corner slice of cake and went to her desk. Towering in front of her, he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Not bothering to raise her head she looked up at him. "Is there something you needed." She said coolly. Clearing his throat again he said.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. I… I was wrong to lash out at you." His tone softer than she has ever heard him. She raised her head to see him standing with a slice of cake in his hand. Placing it down, he then made his way to her side of the desk. Draco offered Hermione his hand. She reluctantly took it. Coaxing her out of her chair, he sat on the edge of her desk to be eye level with her. Guiding Hermione to stand before him.

Draco held both of her hands in his. They were as soft as that night at the club. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." He said hanging his head. "I was not in the mood to celebrate really, it's the first one without them you know. I woke up expecting…. Expecting to see my parents at breakfast but no one was there. It hurt, then when I thought you forgot, it hurt more." Draco concluded.

Hermione let go of his hands to cup his cheeks, raising his face to meet her eyes, she said. "Draco, I'm sorry I didn't realize this was the first birthday without your folks. I just wanted to set a festive mood for when you came in. Pansy had already planned on bringing you a cake as well as getting the team together to sing to you. I should have known this day would be harder for you."

Draco relished in the feel of her hands on his face. This is closer than they had been in weeks since their night out. "I miss them." He said above a whisper his voice thick with emotion.

"I know, I know what it feels like. You feel adrift, no anchor to hold you and no lighthouse to guide you." Hermione said.

Draco just nodded. "That why I try to point out all the good things to you. You have to make it a great day, if not the days are filled with sadness. You can get lost like that." She said.

He nodded again trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Hermione." He managed to choke out as he reached for her face crashing her lips to his. Hermione was shocked for a moment then began to reciprocate. She could taste the sweetness from the cake frosting on his lips. Feeling bold Hermione reached up to run her lithe fingers through Draco's soft platinum locks. Draco in turn wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Draco took in the sight of Hermione, breathing hard, lips bruised, eyes sparkling… she looked stunning.

He closed his eyes pressing their foreheads together, trying to steady his breathing.

Just then Hermione whispered "Happy birthday Draco."

The End

* * *

 _ **15 days of writing prompts**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Writing Prompt - To thee I wed**

 _ **Lavender? Plum? Violet? They are all Purple!**_

* * *

"Granger, you home?" Draco called out as he exited the floo. Dusting off the excess soot he heads towards the bedroom to find Hermione lying on the bed with a towel over her eyes.

"Granger?" He asked a bit softer.

She moaned then quietly asked. "Can we please elope?" Draco let out a chuckle at the question.

"You know we cannot, Mother would have a fit." He replied.

"Please, I'll do anything." She said sitting up as Draco sat next to her on the bed. Noticing the sound of true distress in her voice. Draco reached over to hold Hermione in his arms.

"Tell me what happened." He said running his hand along her arm.

Hermione huffed. "It was awful, so many details. So many little nonsensical things that nobody would even care about. The fabrics, the flowers, the favors, cake, music, dresses, centerpieces. I could go on and on." Her voice had started to go shrill at the end. Draco just held Hermione and stroking her arm till she calmed once more.

"Did I mention the colors. Lavender? Plum? Violet? They are all Purple! She should just ask do I want purple, purpler or purplest! They are all the same … all the same! Please let's run away and get married. I love you but I may not survive your Mother and this wedding planning." Hermione made a final plea.

"Shhh… love, everything will be alright. You'll see. We will have our purplely wedding with 200 of our closest friends and family and as a reward a month away on honeymoon where it will be just us two." Draco said then kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Make that 250 people that we hardly know yet have to entertain." She said sarcastically.

"Hhmm…" Was all Draco could say at the moment. They laid in bed quietly for a few, Draco was the first to break the silence. "I will teach you a trick to dealing with my Mother." Hermione perked up at this.

Draco took the opportunity to sit up and meet her quizzical look. "Always pick the second option." He said.

"What? What does that even mean…" She was cut off by Draco.

"When she is showing you options for things like the colors… pick the second one. That is the one that she likes the best. The other two or three are to make you think you have a choice but really she will always lead you to the second choice." He said.

"But..how…" Asked Hermione cut off again by Draco.

"If you choose option two she with clap her hands together and say _'Oh splendid'_ if you don't she will say _'If that is what you feel'_ which means she has to now work to get her way." Draco said with a smile as he saw Hermione's expression go from confusion to understanding.

"So I never really had a choice, she was just manipulating me. That's… that's so Slytherin!" Hermione concluded.

"That she is and if we elope she will never forgive us and if she does forgive she will never forget so we will be paying for that action for years to come." Draco said.

"Fine, I will owl Narcissa in the morning. Besides, a month long honeymoon is a wonderful reward. The two of us on a beach, book in hand…." She was cut off by Draco.

"Book… we are on our bloody honeymoon. There are no books allowed." He said.

"Oh well then what pray tell do you have in mind to keep us occupied they whole time?" Hermione flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Well my gorgeous fiancee, let me show you." He said rolling on top of Hermione placing a barrage of kisses as she squealed in delight.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **15 days of writing prompts**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Writing Prompt - The Prowl**

* * *

It was the night of the Spring ball. Malfoy Manor was decorated to the hilt with a kaleidoscope of blooming flowers and rich greenery. An array of who's who from the wizarding community were in attendance. A sea of pastel colors reached all four corners of the ballroom.

Once all the guests had been received, Hermione found a quiet space next to the refreshment table. A moment later Draco came to stand next to her. "So here is where you have been hiding" He leaned in close, whispering in a low tone.

She chuckled at that. "You've found me."

"Are you enjoying the party?" Draco asked.

"It's lovely, though I do get overwhelmed in large crowds." Hermione quietly admitted.

"I know dove, yet you handle yourself beautifully." Draco reassured leaning over to place a kiss on her temple.

"Did I tell you that you look quite smart in your robes." She complimented.

"Thank you love, and you in that gown are stunning." He returned.

"Speaking of stunning gowns, your Mother looks smashing. I do believe she is on the prowl." Hermione said.

"Merlin help the poor chap she has her sights set on. She can be a bit over the top when she wants something." Draco said. Hermione just hummed in affirmation as they watched Narcissa flutter from guest to guest. Making a show when she was paid a compliment. She seemed to be searching for someone though.

Suddenly, Narcissa made a b-line to one particular guest. Dressed in the finest silk brocade and in the darkest color blue to still be considered pastel, stood one unimpressed Severus Snape.

"Severus, darling how good of you to come." Narcissa greeted overjoyed, throwing her arms to embrace a very stiff Severus, then latching onto his arm guiding him through the crowd.

"Narcissa, thank you for the invite. You have truly outdone yourself." Severus replied trying to pry his arm away in vain.

"Oh this is nothing you should see what I have planned for the Winter Gala. I feel you will be most impressed. Now do tell me about all the goings on at Hogwarts." Said Narcissa.

Severus still trying to pry his arm out of the vice grip hold of Narcissa's, relayed some of the mundane news of his job. "Oh but Severus, you are a Godsend to that school, they will make you headmaster soon enough." Narcissa encouraged.

"Come let us take a walk in the gardens, it's such a lovely night." She said.

"But what of your party and guests?" Asked Snape.

"Oh the children can handle playing host for a few. Unless there is something more time consuming that you have in mind?" She said with a feminine giggle that floated in the air like champagne bubbles. He rolled his eyes at that. Holding on tighter to Severus' arm they made their way out of the ballroom and into the lush greens of the Manor garden.

They walked down the moonlit path, stopping at a stone bench next to a fountain. "You know Sev, I have always been fond of you. Even when we were children in school you have always meant a great deal to me." Narcissa said a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Narcissa, we have been friends for many years now and…" Severus began but was cut off.

"That's the thing we've been friends but what if we were to be so much more." Narcissa exclaimed leaning into Severus, walking her fingers up his arm, then placing her palm on his chest.

Severus, uncomfortable with her proximity abruptly stands up causing Narcissa to lose her balance a bit. Regaining her composure she said. "You cannot still be pinning over Lily. Severus, she is gone just like Lucius. We… we have to keep living." She pleaded.

Severus leveled her with a gaze. "You want me to give you what is not mine to give. Narcissa, I am flattered, really…" He began to say as Narcissa cut him off.

"I don't want your pity Sev…." She started as Snape chimed in, coming to sit next to her again. He reached for her shoulders.

"Cissy, I'm not the man you want or the one you need. He is out there, maybe just in that room. _(Nodding to the ballroom)_ You need someone who will love you for the person you are. You are vivacious and intelligent, quick witted and caring. You need someone who can appreciate all that you have to offer." He said.

"And you cannot appreciate me?" She asked.

"Cissy, not in that way, no." He said gently. Then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before standing to leave.

Narcissa hung her head her eyes unfocused with unshed tears. As she went to wipe her eyes she heard footsteps. Sniffing, she then saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Realizing it was a handkerchief she reached for it then muttered a _'thank you'_. Once she had composed herself Narcissa thought it was Draco who had come to fetch her. To her surprise there stood a tall, dark haired wizard in a crisp pressed set of mint green dress robes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I was walking in the gardens when I heard you crying." His deep gentle voice had a tone of kindness.

"Well it is my party so I can cry it if want to." Narciss said raising her head to meet the man's eyes. His compassionate green eyes that seemed to mesmerize Narcissa.

Taking a beat she then recognized the face before her. Clearing her throat she said. "Thank Mr. Longbottom, your thoughtfulness is much appreciated."

"As is the invitation to your home to celebrate the Spring Equinox. The gardens are quite lovely as well. So many unique blooms to admire." He said reaching up to thumb away a residual tear.

Narcissa was speechless. This young man was flirting with her. _'I'm old enough to be his Mother… how the mighty have fallen'._ Taking note of her silence Neville spoke again. "I have yet to see you dance this evening. The band is very good it would be a pity not to at least have one turn."

"Mr. Longbottom…" She was cut off.

"Please call me Neville." He insisted.

She smiled politely. "Neville, it's very sweet of you to offer however I am…" He stopped her short.

"You are a beautiful witch, and I but a humble wizard ask that you dance with him. I didn't bring a date and isn't it the duty of a proper hostess to see that all her guests have a good time?" He ended with a brilliant smile.

Narcissa thought for a moment, then raising to her feet she then said. "Neville you are quite right. I hand picked the band myself, and they do play magnificently. Also, as hostess of this sorie it is my duty to ensure that all of my guests are entertained. Since you say you have come unaccompanied I hope you will indulge me as we cut a rug, as they say."

She was not sure if Neville's smile could be more brilliant as he stood to offer his arm, Narcissa could feel the apples of her cheeks start to burn. They entered the ballroom and immediately started to dance. Neville twirled and swooped Narcissa and at the end of the very last dance of the evening he dipped her then placed a kiss on her cheek. The blush was unmistakable on her cheeks.

Excusing herself to bid farewell to her guests. Narcissa returned to find Neville standing in the middle of the empty ballroom. She approached him saying. "I'm sorry Draco and Hermione must have snuck off to their rooms."

Neville smiled as he shook his head. "I was not waiting for them. We said our goodbyes already."

"Oh, well then was there something else?" She asked feeling a bit apprehensive.

He stood there feeling a bit awkward now that she was looking at him. The house lights were on their brightest setting so there was no place to hide. Not that he'd want to hide from her but sometimes his courage wavered. "I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask you to dinner this Saturday." He stood there holding his breath.

"But Neville… I'm much…" She started to say but Neville grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles he replied. "I don't care."

"Surely, there must be someone the same…" She insisted as he cut her off again.

"There is no one." He said "Please… Narcissa, will you do me the honor of having dinner with me?" He concluded moving a step closer she could smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

' _This young man has an interest in me. Can this be real. What will people say… oh who cares what they say. I … I should do this. Go for it… go for it!'_ Narcissa internalized.

"Yes Neville, I will go out with you on Saturday." She said in a confident tone.

"Really!" Neville said as he scooped her up and spun her around. "Sorry, sorry." He said as he put her down on the floor again.

Narcissa held onto him as she found her footing. She was laughing, just like when they were dancing. Not the rehearsed laugh she had giving Severus earlier. This was genuine.

"I promise you will not regret giving me a chance." Neville said as he kissed her hand again before he left.

Five years later… there are still no regrets.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Based on a conversation with Trinkisme...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Prowl: Announcements**

* * *

Draco's boisterous laugh echoed in the main dining room of the Manor. The face of his mother was not amused as she patiently waited for his laughter to finally die down.

Draco heaved as he wiped away the tears that leaked out of his eyes from his hysteria.

"Are you quite done making a complete a spectacle of yourself?" Narcissa's stern tone sobered Draco right up.

Meeting her eyes he gulped down a breath then said. "My apologies Mother I didn't realize you were serious."

Narcissa huffed. "Of course I am serious. Why would I ever joke about something of this magnitude." She looked aghast at her son's callous opinion.

"But Mother, do you think this is a wise decision?" Draco asked tentatively not wanting to upset Narcissa further.

She turned in her chair leveling Draco with a look. "My son, no one can ever replace your father in my heart. He was my first love, we went through a lifetime together. Our love never wavering for each other and for you. But he is gone now and I cannot stop living because of it. That does not me I no longer love him… I always will. Draco, I never expected to feel this way. I imagined myself wasting away in this house. Waiting for my time to be with Lucius again. Then something happened. Something unexpected and wonderful and… phenomenal. I found love again, Draco. I found someone who I can be myself with, someone who just loves me for the woman I am and not the fact that I am from the House of Black or Dowager Malfoy. Names mean nothing, age means nothing, status and money mean nothing. All he wants is me... just me. You have to know what that feels like. Hermione loves you that way… I know it. I see it. So please, be a dear and be happy for me." She said tears streaming down her face but her voice never breaking.

Draco with unshed tears launched himself at his mother, throwing his arms around her, he said. "I'm sorry Mother, I know he's been good to you and for you. I should not have made jokes about your relationship." Talking into her shoulder.

Narcissa stroked his hair, the vibrations of her voice rumbled against his body. "Does that mean we have your blessing?"

Draco stood up wiping his face, he looked down at his mother. With a trademark smirk he nodded and said. "Yes Mother, you and Neville have my blessing, but I will not be calling him Daddy!"

Narcissa stood to meet Draco throwing her arms around him she laughed. "Only I call him that."

"Mother!" Draco shrieked in disgust.

Releasing her son, Narcissa took a step back to catch Draco's eyes. "As if you don't have a saucy nickname for Hermione." She accused.

"I have a nickname for her but it is not saucy, I doubt you would have me in the halls calling her Mama." Draco said.

Just then Hermione walked in as Draco uttered his last word. "Draco! We agreed to wait till dinner to tell everyone." She huffed.

"Tell everyone what my darling?" Narcissa asked.

Before Draco could silence his wife she blurted out. "We are having a baby."

"I didn't tell her Granger, you just did." Draco ground out.

"What?" Hermione said

"What!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Pushing Draco out of the way she glided towards Hermione giving her an uncharacteristically bone crushing hug.

"Is it so my dear, are you with child." Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Hermione's voice strained by the pressure of Narcissa's grip. "Mum you are choking me. Also, are you wearing Rose water?"

Narcissa let go placing her hands on the younger witch's shoulders. "I am, the one Neville made for me this past Christmas." She beamed.

"That's wonderful. Please don't be offended but I'm going to be sick." Hermione tore herself away from Narcissa heading to the powder room down the hall.

"Poor heart, I will have Meggie whip up something for her morning sickness." Narcissa said taking her seat once again at the dining table. The table that held two, then three, then a different two. Only to hold three once more, then a fourth. Now a fifth person would be joining the table. Adding yet another layer of happiness to hearts that were so steeped in hurt.

"A wedding and a baby shower… do you think you can handle it?" Draco asked.

"Oh darling, I am Narcissa Malfoy née Black soon to be Longbottom, just watch me." Said Narcissa with a brilliant smile.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to the phenomenally talented Trinkisme. Thank you for the inspirational moodboard(s).**_

 _ **If you are on Tumblr please check it out and Trinkisme's stories as well!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt - Personal Hell**

 **"Hell is loving you in my sleep and**

 **waking up alone."**

* * *

I thought having a mad man living in my home was hell.

I thought the atrocities that I saw during the war or taking the mark, even watching that bitch torture you and your screams echoing in the halls… that should have been hell.

But my true personal hell… hell is loving you in my sleep and waking up alone.

It's sitting across from you in the same office space and watching you happily in love with someone else.

Knowing you will never feel an ounce of the love my heart holds for you. Living with the fact that your heart belongs to another. Someone you share your dreams with, someone else who dries your tears. Someone who will never be me.

If I only had the courage to share with you what is in my heart, I wonder what your reaction would be. Would you laugh and think it was a joke. Get mad that I had been keeping these feelings hidden from you. Would you run into my arms and kiss me to oblivion.

I dream of the latter. To hold you close, to feel your tender body in my arms. To kiss those soft pink lips. To show you all the ways I love you. But I am a coward, and you are happy. And I only want your every happiness even if it is not with me.

* * *

 _ **Source: teenagescrush**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Writing prompt - A bit of Heaven**

" **Heaven only knows where you have been"**

* * *

I can't explain how it happened, or even when it happened.

How my heart that was so shattered somehow came back whole. I would never had thought of all the people in the world who would be there to drag me out of my darkness… it would be you.

Heaven only knows where you have been… that is not so true. You have been right under my nose. I was just too preoccupied to take notice. I didn't know love could come on so gently that one day you can say. "Yes, this is the man I love. This is the one who makes me smile and makes me feel I invincible."

Because you do. You are a light from Heaven. I know you laugh when I tell you that. Wrapped in your strong arms, feeling safer than I have ever felt in all my life. But it's true.

You have cast aside any doubts I have ever had about myself. I guess that happens when you are well loved. And how well do you love me…

Overjoyed, that is the perfect word to describe what it means to stand by your side knowing there you are loving me as much as I love you with this heart you have made whole and the promises of a happier tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Source - "Lights Down Low" Song by Max Schneider  
**_  
 _ **A/n: For Trinkisme because how can I say no to my soul sister.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: WARNING Lemons... straight up Lemon. You have been warned.**_ The office was unseasonably warm. Hermione had her hair pinned up exposing her neck. She wore a white button down blouse and a fitted black pencil skirt that landed mid thigh. She was standing at the front of the desk slightly leaned over reviewing some notes when Draco walked in. He noticed her stance, neck exposed and how the fabric of her skirt hugged her firm bum. He quietly locked the door and placed a wandless _Silenco_.

Draco stalked up behind Hermione, he ran his hands up the sides of her body, cupping her perky breasts, pulling her close to his chest. She let out a gasp at the contact as he kissed her neck. Gliding his tongue to her ear she felt his warm breath tickle when he spoke.

"I told you not to wear this outfit to work anymore. You know what it does to me. Now my little kitten needs to be punished for her disobedience." He sucked her earlobe making her knees buckle.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked breathlessly.

"First I'm going to bend you over this desk. Then I'm smack that ass for being bad. After I'm going play with your princess parts till you cum for me. And when you can't take anymore I'm going to slide this rock hard cock in that tigh little pussy and make you scream." He told her as he massaged her breasts. Playing with her pebbled nipples through the satin fabric of her bra while planting sensuous kisses on her neck and by her ears.

Hermione reached behind her to feel just how hard Draco was for her. He moved her hand away placing it on the side of her desk. "Ah, ah, ah... Kitten does not get to touch." He whispered. Hermione let out a soft whimper. "Yes Daddy…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n: This was originally written for a "Well Fit Wednesday" on Tumblr prompted by a photo of Tom Felton a.k.a Draco Malfoy smiling.**_

Finally! She thought to herself. Hermione was finally able to capture the illusive full toothed smile of Draco Malfoy. She had seen him grin, chuckle and of course that damned smirk but a full beautiful smile….

The first time Hermione saw that brilliant smile it was at one of the Ministry's Galas. Just walking into the ballroom after her presence was announced by the MC, she made a b-line to the bar. Moving closer her eye caught the flash of blonde hair, then it was as everything was moving in slow motion.

Draco was doubled over laughing at something George Weasley said. The light caught his face and a gleam ricocheted off his perfectly straight teeth. Hermione thought her parents would be impressed. At that moment Draco composed himself, he recognized Hermione staring at him. Schooling his features Draco gave her a smirk then winked an eye.

Stunned by the reaction she swiveled left then right to see if Draco's reaction was indeed directed at her. When Hermione looked over at him again he tipped his glass of firewiskey towards her making Hermione's cheeks color. She quickly ordered a champagne, taking a sip to soothe her dry throat.

Draco approached her, leaning against the bar he drawled. "Easy Granger the bubbles can hit hard." A smirk on his lips. "Saw something you liked back there. I thought you would be a bit more subtle." She cocked an eyebrow at his arrogance. "If I am completely honest, in all the years I have know you I don't think I have ever seen you smile or laugh without such inhibitions."

Draco pondered over her candour. He was not kind to her in their past, after the war he just kept his head down, worked hard, eventually made amends then secured a job at the Ministry. "You're correct, however George is a humorous bloke it's hard not to laugh in his company. Besides things change." Hermione nodded at that taking another sip of champagne.

Draco drained the last of his drink. "Gran … Hermione will you dance with me?" He held out his hand to her. Looking between his face and the offered hand, she took one last sip of the champagne then let him escort her to the dancefloor.

That was the dance that started a whirlwind romance, bringing them to this photo that has been a year in the making. Draco did laugh and smile, letting his inhibitions go when he was with Hermione. She could just never capture till now. The perfect tropical island setting, after a perfect romantic dinner, with her perfect boyfriend and his perfect smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dedicated to the incredibly wonderful, amazingly talented, and all around phenomenal person Trinkisme. This is based on a beautiful mood board Trinkisme created for me, you can see it on Tumblr. Love you Sister Dear.**_

* * *

 **A Dramione Autumn**

The quiet of the manor was broken by a hungry cry from the small babe in the bassinet next to his parents bed. Hermione opened one tired eye to peer at the clock glowing six a.m.

"He's getting better at sleeping through the night." She stated through a yawn.

Reaching over for little Scorpius, cooing at him she shrugged off her shirt and began to nurse the hungry baby. At this time Draco had finished stretching, looking over to his wife and son, he said. "Perhaps he is excited to pick apples today."

Hermione hummed at Draco's statement. "Perhaps it is the falling leaves." Giving Draco a tired smile.

"My little one has the right idea now, since we are all awake I shall make us some breakfast." Leaning over to kiss both Hermione and Scorpius, Draco made his way to the kitchen with the intention of making both him and Hermione a Fall breakfast feast including bowls of warm porridge with cinnamon and honey.

After Scorpius' belly was full and a new nappy on his bum. Hermione carried him down the stairs to meet Draco at the kitchen table. Placing the babe in his swing next to the table, Draco spelled some falling leaves to entertain Scorpius as he and Hermione ate. The little one squealed and kicked trying to reach for the multicolored leaves that were just out of his reach.

"I think you are right about the leaves." Draco tilted his head in baby Scorpius' direction.

"Mother knows best." Hermione said with a cheeky wink at Draco. Then a loud meow caught their attention. Looking down at the pure black cat trying to pounce on the disappearing leaves on the floor, Draco scooped her up.

"Oi, that is enough out of you Minx. Go eat your breakfast, yeah." He said nuzzling the cat. Minx just purred as Draco returned her to the floor.

"Did you see the scrapbook page my Mum sent over. I still can't get over your wizard costume. You looked so mischievous." Hermione smiled.

"I did, was that your idea to dress as a witch? I mean you knew you had powers at the time." Draco questioned.

Hermione mulled over the question for a moment. "I knew I was different, in that I could make things happen if I really concentrated but I didn't know it was real magic and that I was in fact a real witch till a couple of years later." Giving an honest answer.

Scorpius let out a loud squeal making the adults divert their attention to him. "I see our son no longer wants to be ignored." Draco lifted the babe out of his swing carefully, placing him in the crook of his arm. Scorpius reached up for Draco's face. He nuzzled his son letting the baby place his tiny hands on either side of his face puffing his cheeks to thwart the babe from slapping his face. Hermione just sat quietly observing her "boys" a fond expression on her face.

"Go get ready love, Scorp and I will be along after." Draco encouraged.

* * *

The breeze had a bit of a chill to it. Draco placed another warming charm on Scorpius as he lay in his stroller watching the leaves in the trees of the apple orchard. The rich tones of ochre, vermillion and orange surround the little family in a beautiful bounty of color.

"I am looking forward to a warm glass of apple cider when we get back home." Hermione said as she leisurely strolled besides Draco who was pushing the pram.

"I'll play the piano by candlelight." Then looking at Scorpius who's eyes were slowly beginning to droop. "And what of you little one, are you going to nap or keep Mum and Dad awake all night." At that Scorpius was asleep as they strolled home with a bag of fresh picked apples.

* * *

Minx meowed at Hermione and Draco as they readied for bed, no doubt hurrying them so she can claim her spot on the bed. Scorpius was already snuggled in the bassinet fast asleep. Draco lay waiting for Hermione as she gave one last check on their son before climbing into the bed. She cuddled up next to Draco, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, Hermione began to reflect on the perfect Autumn day they shared.

"I do love Autumn, you know. The weather, the colors, the smell of fresh apples, pumpkin and cinnamon. It's nature's final hooray before the cold of winter takes over." Expressing her thoughts out loud.

"Indeed love. Today was perfect. You, our son, even that annoying one at the end of the bed. It was the perfect Autumn day." Draco replied.

Hermione sighed in agreement. "Hermione… I love you."

Looking up to catch Draco's eyes she replied. "I love you too… always."

 _ **The End**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n: A bit of angst premised on a marriage law. Possible triggers**_

* * *

Hermione was in front of the ornate vanity getting ready for yet another public appearance geared to solidify the necessity of the Ministries new marriage law but also heal the public image of the Malfoy family. She was just finishing her makeup when Draco stormed in to their bedroom suite, snatching her up on her feet by her wrist.

"Draco stop." She tried to struggle in his tight hold letting out and audible _'oomph'_ as their chests collided.

"I said be ready by the time I arrived." He said through gritted teeth.

"I just have to put on my dress ... Ouch! ( he squeezed her wrist harder) Why does it hurt every time you touch me?" She yelled at the end. Draco had the decency to look aghast he loosened his grip. Taking her chance she yanked her hand out of his. "Why does it have to hurt every time you touch me? I am your wife, I ... I would go willingly if you would just ... a bit of kindness. Show me a bit of tenderness, contrary to what you and your family think I am not a dog. I have feelings ... I gave up everything Draco. I lost everyone I love and whom I thought loved me. Ron is angry I did not fight this law and maybe I did not want to fight anymore." Tears brimmed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of him.

"It does not have to hurt when you touch me or kiss me. The only time you are ever gentle is when we ... we are ... but even after you leave and that hurts too. This was not my choice but I thought ... hoped that if I didn't fight you wouldn't either." Hermione sounded defeated at that moment she turned on her heels towards the closet closing the door after her, she missed how Draco's face softened at her admission.

He did have a tendency to be heavy handed with her. Draco was angry. At his lot in life, the loss of status after the war, the marriage law that forced him to marry Hermione. He snorted to himself, they matched him with Hermione as if it were not a cruel joke. Not because of her blood contrary to her belief, Draco felt it was better for her to hate him as much as he hated himself. When he looked at her, his mind relived the time she was tortured in his home. At night her screams echoed in the halls even after all these years. How could the Ministry knowingly match them, knowingly let her come back to the place she suffered.

When he found out they were matched he had the room she was tortured in sealed and warded. No one was to ever enter especially her. It was the least he could have done especially for not protecting her then. So, why take out his anger on her? He could deal with hate filled, fighting mad Hermione, he was not accustomed to this accommodating, non confrontational version that he has dealt with for the past three months. This was the first time she had raised her voice to him. It did not feel as good as he anticipated, in fact he felt just as bad.

Draco took a deep breath to steady his nerves then knocked on the closet door before entering. "Hermione?" He called gently. Hermione was sitting on the bench on the other side of the accessory island wiping away her tears. Draco walked around kneeling before her. Reaching to wipe a stray tear she flinched causing him to pull his hand back, then continuing to use his thumb to brush her cheek softly. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I ... this is not easy for me but not for the reasons you think. It has nothing to do with you being a Muggle born. (She looked at him confused) Honestly, it's not. I am ... I am angry at myself and you have just compromised on everything from the financial agreements to the ridiculously lavish wedding ceremony. You have gone along with all of it when in reality you should hate me. (He took a deep sigh) I ... It was unfair for us to be matched, for you to have to live here with me. To have to build a life with me ... I watched you get tortured and did nothing. I live with that guilt and having you here ... I just ... I am sorry.

He hung his head down, Hermione carefully placed her hands on either side of his face raising it to look into his sad grey eyes. "I had no idea how you felt. I figured it would just be easy on both of us if I went along with everything. Of course I wanted to fight, to scream, to cry but nothing would change the outcome, it would just make all of us uncomfortable. However, that didn't stop me from screaming in my pillow at night." She let out a small giggle causing Draco to chuckle, she removed her hands from his face and he made to stand. Draco held out his hand as she timidly took it. He gave it a gentle tug coaxing her to her feet. "See willingly." She smirked.

"I don't deserve you." He said with all seriousness.

"If you would like, that can change." Hermione said looking at him through her lashes, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Draco snaked his arms around her waist, tenderly pulling her closer. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, I want to deserve you. I want to ... I want to earn your forgiveness. I want to make this life the best I can for you."

"Perhaps we can start with skipping the banquet. I mean we are already late and -" She began to say.

"Yes! Let's start with dinner, together, here if that is okay?" He questioned.

She adjusted in his arms, reaching up to move the fringe that had fallen into his eyes. "I would like that, let me put on some clothes." Hermione went to break his hold to change. Draco pulled her in closer to him.

"No, stay in your robe. I will change then meet you in the living room of our suite. Perhaps later on, if you will let me, I could spend the night. I could get used to sleeping next to my wife." He gave her a small smile, biting his bottom lip in uncertainty.

"As long as you do not snore, I have no objections." She returned his small smile.


End file.
